my bleeding heart
by jjgabona
Summary: summary inside!this is my first fanfic!hope you like it!
1. summary

**MY BLEEDING HEART**

**SUMMARY**

**After catching Edward cheating, Bella goes to Jacksonville to stay with her mom and Phil. While there, she meets her new best friend, raven, and goes punk. Six months later, Bella goes to raven's house only to find her bruised, beaten, and raped by her father, after-which, Bella helps her run away to Forks. How will charlie, Jacob, the Cullens, and the "great" people of Forks react to Bella's new style, attitude, and friend...or are they more than that?**


	2. prologue

Love can be...complicated. We are taught from a young age that girls should only "like like" boys and vise versa. But what if fate had a different plan? What if the plan for you was to not only befriend someone of the same sex, but to fall in love with this person? To love them unconditionally and irrevocably? Would you follow the plan, or would you deny it and possibly hurt this person beyond repair in the process?


	3. HOW COULD YOU?

No matter how much I wish I did, **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! :(**

(BPOV)

Alice and I were on our way home from shopping. She kept on insisting that we stay longer, but I finally convinced her that 3½ hours of mall time was all I could handle. As we sped down themf highway, Angel by Natasha Bedingfield came on and I started singing along. About halfway through the song, I looked over to Alice. She seemed very wrapped up in her thoughts.

"Alice? What's wrong? You haven't spoken the entire ride."

"Huh...wha...oh nothing. Just...thinking I guess."

"What about? You know you can tell me anything." I replied.

"Oh it's nothing important. Don't worry about it. HEY! Are you sure you don't want to go to your house or anything?" she said as we neared the hidden path that was her driveway.

"I'm positive. I just want to see Edward."

We pulled up outside the Cullen mansion. Alice grabbed our bags as I made my way to the door. Before I could get my hand on the knob, Rosalie was opening the door.

"Hey Bella! Wanna go see a movie or something?" she asked, a little apprehensive, but still friendly. Rose and I had finally started to become friends so I wasn't shocked when she asked, but I really wanted to see Edward.

"Thanks Rose, but I just wanted to see Ed...," I was cut off by the sound of load moans from upstairs. I started to make my way up the stairs towards the noise, obviously afraid of what I would find.

"Bella I wouldn't go up there if I were you," Emmett said, trying to stop me. I ignored him.

As I came closer to Edward's door, the moaning got louder. Tears began to silently leak from my eyes. The sight that appeared as I opened the door knocked the breath right out of me. A strawberry blonde vampire was on top of Edward, neither noticing that I was standing there watching Edward defile our relationship.

"Fuck!" Edward exclaimed as I watched in horror.

"God! You are so much better than Bella!" he moaned.

As he said those words, a sob broke free of my chest. Edward and little miss homewrecking whore turned around abruptly at the noise.

"Bella! It...it;s not what you think! She means nothing to me!" he yelled as he threw her off of the bed.

"Well...from what you just said, she obviously means a hell of a lot more than me." I said, no longer upset, but pissed beyond humanly possible. I took the promise ring he had given to me two weeks before off of my finger, and threw it at him.

"Maybe you can give it to her and have it mean something." I said as I backed out of the room and walked downstairs to the rest of the family.

As I walked down the stairs, everyone was looking anywhere they could, just to avoid my hate-filled gaze.

"You knew." I started out."you all knew and yet you pretended like it was no big deal. Well NEWSFLASH!! IT WAS!" I yelled at my now former family.

"Bella, we are so, so, so sorry we kept this from you,"Alice said."I had a vision that Tanya would try to seduce Edward, but we all thought he loved you too much to do anything."

"So that was Tanya? Figures...," I muttered under my breath.

"Will you ever forgive us," Carlisle asked,"We are deeply and truly...,"

"Fucking save it," I said cutting him off. "II doubt I ever will, so I suggest that you not wait for me to. You all left me once, and I forgave you. Now look." The phrase fool me once, shame on you , fool me twice,shame on me just brought itself into my mind, mocking my stupidity for trusting them again.

With that, I left the house to go to my truck that I had left out front earlier in the day. As my truck roared to life, I took one last look at the place I used to call my home away from home. Now, it was my own personal hell.

**2 HOURS LATER**

After I cooked Charlie dinner, I sat on the couch waiting for him to get home from work. Around 6:45, I finally saw the cruiser lights pull up in front of the house.

"It's now or never," I muttered to myself.

"Hey Bells! How was your day?" Charlie asked as he hung up his gun belt and jacket.

"I caught Edward cheating on me," I blurted out,wanting to get this part of the conversation over with.

Charlie stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see my expression. I'd say I hid the pain and anger very well from my features.

"He...he what? Bells are you okay? I swear I'll kill him!" he said angrily, but also looking like he was waiting for me to break down. No...not this time.

"I'm fine but...," I didn't know how to broach the subject.

"But what hun?" Charlie asked.

"But, I don't think that I can stay here. Not now at least. I have to get away."

"But Bells, I feel like I just got you back. You can't leave. Besides, where would you stay?" he asked obviously trying to hold back tears.

"I'd go stay with mom and Phil in Jacksonville, but only for a little while. And don't worry dad, you won't lose me,never," I said as I hugged him tightly.

He sniffled,"Well then I guess we better call your mom and the airlines. Are you absolutely sure that this is what you want to do?"

"Positive," I replied, trying to hold back tears of my own.

"Alright then,let's get to it!" he said, trying to sound more enthused for me, but I could still here the sadness behind his false happiness.

**TWO DAYS LATER **

As I walked toward baggage claim, I saw my mom holding a sign that said "Where's my Belly girl?" I laughed a little then thought, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

**So......? Should I keep on writing or just stop now? Hit that pretty green button and tell me what you think! :)**


	4. The beauty of a Raven

So sorry I haven't updated in a long time but here it is!

and...I know I don't own Twilight so no need to rub it in more!

(BPOV)

"Bella! Bella honey wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see my mother's staring back at me. I had been in Jacksonville for about a week now, and today was my first day of school. OH JOY!

"Morning mom," I replied with a giant yawn.

Hurry up and get dressed. Phil and I have a surprise for you!" Renee exclaimed excitedly.

The past week had gone fairly well. Renee and Phil welcomed me with open arms. We did all sorts of family stuff together, but behind all of their happiness, I could see them waiting for my emotions to be set free and for me to break down, but they didn't. I didn't.

After having a shower and washing my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, I got dressed in a purple v-neck and a pair of dark jeans (link on profile). I threw on my sneakers and jacket and went downstairs to see my surprise.

As I ran down out the front door and looked up, my eyes nearly popped out of my head. My mom and Phil were standing next to a brand new Audi R8! It was jet black with midnight purple racing stripes (link on profile).

"Oh. My. God! thank you thank you thank you! You guys are so amazing! I love it!" I exclaimed as I ran up to my mom and Phil, hugging them.

"No problem sweetheart. We know that you'd want some freedom and a way to get around, so it was the least we could do," my mom told me.

"Now hop in and crank that baby up! You don't want to be late for your first day of school," Phil yelled out as I ran to my car and ripped the giant red bow off of the hood and jumped in the front seat.

"Bye guys!" I yelled as I raced off down the street, Situations by Escape the Fate blasting out of my speakers.

The ride to school took only about 15 minutes. As I pulled up into the student parking lot, the first thing I noticed was what people were wearing. Prada this and Gucci that. UGH! I already hated these people. They were reminding me of my backstabbing ex-best friend.

I pulled into a parking space close to the office, and hopped out of my car. Running up, and without tripping might I add, the stairs to the office, I ran into a large crowd of people standing around something. As I got closer to the center, I realized it was two girls fighting. Well, more like one girl beating the shit out of some blond bimbo. Hmm...that also reminds me of some people from my past. Any who, the girl giving the beating was pale skinned, about 5"4', and had baby pink and blond colored hair. She had a nose and lip piercing from what I could see, and she was beautiful...What the? Where did THAT come from? Anyways...

As I looked up from the fight, I noticed that a big group of teachers and security guards were walking towards us.

"Hey! Hey chick with the pink hair!" I yelled over the sound of screeching.

"What!" she screamed at me as she turned her head in my direction, still holding onto the girl's hair.

"Just thought you might like to know that a shitload of teachers and beefy looking guys are on their way over here," I stated simply.

Pinky, as I had decided to call her for the time being, looked over her shoulder, noticed the people gaining on the confrontation, and dropped the other girl's head to the cement.

"Shit! Come on. Come with me real quick," she said to me while dragging me out of the crowd, but not before letting Mrs. Plastic, as well as everyone else in the crowd know, that if they snitched, she'd use her switchblade on them. HOT! … Shit! There I go again.

"Thanks for the warning back there. That would've been my third strike. My name's Raven by the way," she said as she turned my direction and winked at me, making me blush...wait. Did...did I just blush because a GIRL winked at me? That's just wrong...right?

Raven led me through a back hallway to the office so that I could get my schedule.

"Um...hi. I'm new here..." I said with a slight question in my tone.

"Ah yes! Bella. Bella Swan. Here is your schedule and a map of the school. Have a great first day!" she said happily.

"Hmm...Bella. Beautiful. It suits you," Raven said making me blush a deep crimson for the second time in 5 minutes.

"Come on! Lemme show you where I hang out in the mornings!" Raven said excitedly, and as she grabbed my hand to pull me along, I felt my heart flutter. I hadn't had that feeling since before the incident, and I certainly didn't expect to have them about another girl. That's not how it's supposed to be so I tried my best to suppress the feelings I was having.

Raven pulled me outside and down the steps to this pit where there were cigarette butts everywhere!

"Welcome to my smoking hole. My home away from home. Mi casa es su casa," she told me. We sat down on some logs that were surrounding the pit made of bricks.

"So what brings you to Jacksonville?" Raven asked. I didn't think I could lie well enough (nor did I want to for some reason), so I told her the truth.

"I um...caught my boyfriend cheating on me back in Forks, that's in Washington, so I came here to stay with my mom and step-dad," I told her. We sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes before she finally broke it.

"So...wanna play 20 questions or something?"

"Sure!"

"Okay so what's your favorite color?"

"BLUE!" I blurted out, hoping she didn't realize how intently I was staring into her perfect pools of crystal blue eyes."How 'bout yours?"

"I am definitely a stickler for pink, but as of right now, I am really liking brown," she answered with a wink in my direction, making me blush AGAIN!

"Cool," I replied, keeping my head down.

We went on like this for the next few minutes it seemed, but suddenly the final bell rang, disrupting her story about her older brother who had died in a car crash two years earlier.

"Wow. We talked all day. But it only felt like a few minutes," I said.

"I guess my "magic" worked on you then," Raven said,giggling.

"I guess so," I replied in a daze,just so taken back by the sound of her beautiful laughter.

"Well...since school's over, you wanna go to my house?" I asked her, afraid she would say no.

"I'd love to."

"Awesome."

"We pulled up to the house about 20 minutes after leaving the school because Raven absolutely had to show me this little lake that was about five minutes from the school.

"Mom! Phil! I'm home!" I yelled as we walked through the door. When no on answered, we went to the kitchen to get some food. As I walked over to the fridge, I noticed a small note written in my mother's messy scrawl.

Bella,

Sorry we couldn't be home when you got back from your first day of school, but Phil surprised me with plane tickets to New York and a 2 week long stay at the Plaza Hotel! See you when we get back!

Love,

mom

"Hmm. Looks like I'm on my own for the next 2 weeks."

"Awesome!"

"Yep. Hey, you think you might want to umm,maybe stay here and keep me company for a few nights?" I asked.

"Sure!" she answered with a lot of enthusiasm, and by a lot, I mean a shit ton.

"Cool! Well lemme show you around."

When I finished up the tour, we went and sat on my bed to talk.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked. Raven had this devious glint to her eyes.

"Do you know where your mom keeps the liquor?"

Only trouble can follow up a question like that ;) your reviews make me happy so keep 'em comin'!


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys! Ok so I know I haven't updated in a long time and I am sooo sorry (cause I know I hate it when authors do that). But last year I made colorguard and when marching season was over I had winterguard. Plus school and everything else in my life has been hectic. But since I didn't make colorguard again this year (which I don't understand because there were bitches who couldn't even keep the beat during tryouts. Plus my instructor had me teaching people yet didn't do anything to put me on the line…but I digress…) I'll have plenty more free time to write. Oh! And I got my own laptop so I don't have to worry about my mom reading my stories while I type xD! So basically this authors note was a sorry for the late posts and that I'll hopefully have a new chapter written and posted by next Friday.


End file.
